1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pair of swim goggles, and particularly to a pair of swim goggles having a simple structure, which are easily and conveniently used.
2. Related Art
Conventional swim goggles, in wearing, are capable of being adjusted by buckles connected to opposite ends of a head strap of the swim goggles for which a wearer usually needs to draw the head strap backwards and forwards within holes of the buckles in order to fit the head strap suitably and comfortably around the wearer's head. Unfortunately, such adjustment is very awkward to handle and is time-consuming. Therefore, improvements are being made to try to overcome such drawbacks, and related inventions are disclosed in TW Utility Model Patent Nos. 91220914, 92216640, 93208471, 93208473, 9421182 and U.S. Pat. Nos.5,956,778, 7,007,311 and so on. Such improvements are directed to swim goggles having a buckle having a press board of a propping portion used for propping against tooth portions of a head strap so as to tighten the head strap, and vice versa, loosen the head strap.
However, in TW Utility Model Patent Nos. 91220914 and 92216640, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,956,778 and 7,007,311, the press board thereof has to be returned by physical handling to a position where the head strap is being engaged after the adjustment is done, which causes adjusting processes being inefficient. Although in TW Utility Model Patent Nos. 93208471, 93208473, 94211821, the press board can be returned to the position automatically without physical handling, the buckles have too many components and are too complex to be assembled.